


Servitude

by RazielSeddrinith



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazielSeddrinith/pseuds/RazielSeddrinith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you? You never knew your father, your mother left you at the age of three, you have a secret. Will this change the game or will you kill the other players?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servitude

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed and appreciated!!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment on anything I should fix or do better on!!  
> If this gets 10 kudos, I'll do another chapter or a suggestion for a pair.

You were only three when your Mother left you all alone. Your Father was never around, you had no family, no friends, and you were only three years old. You were born in Asgard but had moved to a village far away from the Palace. Your name is Raziel Seddrinith, you have long red hair and emerald, glowing eyes. No one talked to you because they thought you were a freak and to a point, they were right. You had a secret no one else could know about...

At the age of seven you had been found by Frigga, the All Mother. You had only survived through stealing and lying to people, you had gotten good at it and you could fool nearly anyone. She saw you roaming the Palace Garden, she watched you for a bit until she was satisfied that you had your fill. 

"Hello, little one. You look thin for your age, how old are you?" She asked in a kind voice. You hadn't known she was there so in a moment of fright, you pulled your dagger out and faced her. 

"I am but of seven, who are you and why did you sneak up on me? Were you sent to capture me again?" Your voice was quiet but firm, holding a mature tone that worried Frigga. 

"I am Queen Frigga, wife of Odin. I merely came out to walk in the Gardens and clear my head. Where are your parents?" She looked at you with worry in her kind and gentle features. 

"My Father was never around and hated me, my Mother abandoned me when I was three. I have learned to live and survive. Why do you inquire?" You gritted your teeth as she approached you, taking the dagger from your hands slowly. She noticed that you used more educated words, which made her smile. 

"Did you teach yourself to read and write? You are very intelligent." She praised you as she put the dagger on the ground. She could hear the guards coming to check on her, if your dagger was found then they would throw you in a cell. She picked the dagger back up and slid it in her belt. 

You nodded slowly, watching her every movement so you were prepared for anything. "I should go, the guards are nearly here and I no longer wish to impose on your time." You hadn't looked her in the eyes yet but after saying that, you looked her in the eyes. Her eyes widened, she had never seen such beautiful eyes in all her lifetime, with the exception of her youngest son. 

"Would you like to stay at the Palace? We have plenty of rooms and you would not be imposing. You have no where to return, so please stay?" She asked hesitantly, watching your eyes with genuine concern. You bit your lip and nodded. 

"I have a few conditions. I am not to be touched by anyone, I will not show anyone my eyes and since I have taught myself some magic I will glamour them, I wish to never go out in the cold as I detest it greatly, and I am not to be sold off to a man of any sort unless it is by my own free will." Frigga thought for a moment about your terms but determined them viable. 

"I accept your terms. Come with me." She turned and walked towards the doorway. You followed just behind her, watching as the guards glared at you. You blinked and cast a silent spell, changing your hair to a deep brown and your eyes to a light blue. You walked with your hands clasped behind your back. It only took you a few minutes to reach the throne room. 

You and Frigga entered the throne room, everyone's attention turning to you and the Queen. She stopped you by holding a hand in front of your chest before she approached the King. You glanced around and noticed the two Princes. Thor, the tall-ish blond who gave you one glance and turned away in disgust, and Loki, the tall black-haired one with eyes slightly duller than yours looked at you with his head tilted to the side. 

You watched him flick his wrist, green energy that was nearly invisible flew at you. You sneezed and flicked your wrist gently, watching it disappear. His eyes grew wide and he shot a look at his Mother. She was currently in a heated debate with Odin about how you needed a home. The brothers were a little older than you but, that made them fun...especially Loki. 

A moment later, Odin stood and looked at you. Your "blue" eyes met his and his voice boomed in the silent hall. "You are now a welcome guest in our home, however you must earn your keep. You will work as a servant until Frigga and I feel you have made up for your debt." At his words, you inwardly flinched as you nodded. 

~200 Years Later~ 

Your hair had grown, you sat on your silken sheet covered bed as you brushed it. You enchanted your door so you could look like yourself in your room. No one had seen what you looked like except for Frigga and even that was a mistake. You got lost in your thoughts as you dressed for your daily chores and put on your glamour. 

You were to attend to Loki's quarters today to help a friend out. You shivered as you entered the room, it was just as cold as yours which frightened you. You made sure he wasn't in his room before starting to clean. You hummed a light tune to pass the time, scrubbing the floors without a second thought. Well that is until you felt someone at your back, you turned quickly as your readied a spell. Frozen, you looked at Loki as he smirked. 

"I see you know magic, that is one piece of your interesting puzzle that I have solved." He hissed out as he walked around you. 'Damnit!! I am a Fool!!' You thought to yourself as you started a counter-spell. 

"My Prince Loki, my apologies. I was not aware that you would be in so soon. I shall gather my things and leave." As the words passed your lips, your spell undid his. You picked up your supplies and turned to see his shocked expression. 

"No one, not even my Mother, has been able to counter-act my spells. How did you do that?" His voice was raised as he angrily stomped towards you. He raised his hand to touch you, you flinched and stepped back. He backed you into a corner, with a hiss you teleported across the room. 

"Never. Touch. Me. No one is allowed that not even the King or Queen!" Your voice was laced with venom as you fled. After doing the rest of your chores, you went to the Garden. Your face broke into a smile as you recalled the day you met Frigga. You wandered aimlessly until you heard Loki talking hurriedly. 

You smirked, wanting to listen in. You crept silently until you could see Loki and Frigga, your breathing slowed as you listened. 

"Mother, I do not like her. She countered my magic with no struggle. She is not of Asgard, I can sense it." Loki's words rushed out of his thin lips. 

"Loki, my son, do not worry. She is of no harm to us nor has she ever been. She is a little odd but so are you. Do not be so quick to judge." She smiled calmly as she spoke. She knew why he could feel the difference though she was still uncertain. 

"Mother, you are not fully understanding. She has a guise on, I can feel it. If she did not want to hurt us then why change your appearance?" He asked with a frown. 

"Loki, I have seen her true form. She is merely protecting herself from harm. Just like you..." Her voice trailed off as he scowled. 

"You just had to remind me of my bitter heritage. Does it make you feel better _Mother_??" His voice was full of hurt and anguish. 

You felt that you had kept him in the dark long enough. You emerged from your hiding place and slowly approached them. "My apologies for eavesdropping but if it truly bothers you that much then I am willing to trust you." You said without looking at him. 

He scoffed and growled, "Show me your true self, mortal!" You flinched at his words but let your glamour fall. Your hair changed to its bright red color, looking like fire against the sunlight. Your skin changed to a bright blue color, lines running across your skin. Blue eyes changed to a glowing emerald, but your face was downcast so he couldn't see. 

"I am this, I am a half breed of the two enemies. I am a worse monster than you, Loki." Your voice was rough but flowed from your lips like water in a river. He said nothing as he hissed at your form. You were like him but worse, an offspring of two worlds that hated each other with a passion. 

"Look at me." He demanded. Your jaw clenched as your emerald eyes met his. His eyes widened and he appeared in front of you a moment later. He held your head in his hands, his own turning a blue tint. 

"Why do you not have red eyes?" He inquired. His tongue licking his lips as your breath mingled. 

"I am a monster of Asgard and Jotunhiem. I am not supposed to exist. I should be dead at the moment." You changed back and stepped away from him. "Thor and Odin must never know. It is beneficial that they remain unaware." Frigga and Loki nodded, unable to speak. 

You sighed and looked at Frigga, knowing you had already made up your mind, you stepped forward and embraced her for just a second but you pulled away before your cold skin could hurt her. "I must be on my way..." You said before absconding. 

Later, in your room, you had packed a single bag and wrote a note for both Loki and Frigga. After the sun had set and the moon had risen at its highest, you fled. You ran to a tear in the realms and stepped through to Jotunheim. You changed into your Jotun form and continued your journey. 

~Loki's Point of View:

When you had not shown up for breakfast, Loki ran to your room. He knocked on the door only for it to open without further persuasion. He noticed most of your things missing and spotted the two notes. He opened the one addressed to him and it read: 

Loki,  
I am sorry for imposing on you and your family all of these years. It was not my place, I should have left after your Mother found me. Instead I stayed and forced myself to lie to you. You have never really noticed me, you usually picked on me and caused mischief that ended badly for me but... I am truly sorry. I would imagine that you found your letter first so I could tell you how much I have fallen for you. Every time I see you, my heart races and my lungs quit functioning. You are no monster, Loki. I am the true monster and I am leaving for it is the best thing for everyone. No one will be able to find me, not even sweet Hemidallr. I am truly sorry for professing my love for you like this, however, I know you would... no you **could** not love me back. One day, after you and Thor have found suitable wives, I will return but not a moment sooner. 

With Love,  
Raziel Seddrinith.  <3

His breath caught in his throat as he read the letter. Hot tears ran down his cheeks before he carefully folded the letter. He picked up Frigga's and took her the letter addressed to her. As she silently read it, her lip trembled. 

"What is it Mother? What has she said??" His voice became filled with panic. 

"She said that she was sorry and that she was going to fix the "wrong", that she was going to kill the monster that was created." Frigga's face was full of sorrow as she fell to her knees. Loki sunk to the floor next to her. 

"She does not mean to end her own life, does she?" He asked with a heartbreaking sadness. She was like him and she was going to let him be alone again? He could not handle it. "Mother, I am going to pursue her." 

Frigga nodded and sobbed, "B-Bring her back unharmed... p-please Loki..." Her voice broke as she said his name. 

Loki nodded and disappeared in a haze of green mist, arriving at the Bifrost in under a minute. "Hemidallr, take me to Jotunheim. No questions." He merely nodded and opened the portal. Loki took a deep breath and stepped in, arriving in a flash and swirl of colors. 

He did not even know where to begin looking, he started with his enemy, Thanos. Once he arrived, Thanos seemed... different... almost happy. Loki cleared his throat as he was noticed. 

"Ah little Loki, my pet Asgardian! Where have you been?" Thanos seemed too cheerful when he spoke. 

"Why the sudden splurge of emotion?" Loki asked defiantly. He heard a second being breathing but he could not pinpoint the source. 

"Ah well you see, little pet, I have my prized stallion back in my _loving_ hands." Thanos' laughter was sharp and loud, it made him look insane. 

"You got a horse? How interesting... those are a lot of work and responsibility that you are not deemed well enough to have." Loki smirked, expecting Thanos to be mad or even upset, or annoyed but Thanos just kept smiling. It was unnerving and was starting to piss Loki off. 

"No, insolent fool, this young breed has been designed by me and carried out by _your best friend_." Loki narrowed his eyes, he had only one friend from when he was under Thanos, but what does his male friend have anything to do with his blabbering. 

"Alright then what are you talking about?" Loki sighed in annoyance, he just wanted to find Raziel and go home. But that seemed impossib- "Raziel?" 

He saw you step out from behind Thanos' chair, your eyes now a bright firery red. His heart stopped as he realized Thanos was controlling you. 

"You bitter old fool! Unhand her and let us be on our way!!" Loki was furious as he watched Thanos place a gentle hand behind your neck. 

"Why should I do that? She is an excellent pet, I am sure she will fit some of my more... **PERSONAL** needs." Thanos' voice was dark as he kissed up your jaw. 

"YOU BASTARD!!" Loki tried to move but he failed, he was stuck in place. He looked up to see your hand held out, using your magic to hold him. "Razi, stop this babe..." He whispered out. 

"Oh! What a pleasant surprise! You love this monster of a woman, do you not Loki?" Thanos' eyes lit with evil intent. "Dibella, teach the traitor a lesson." He called you by the name he had given you after mind-controlling you. You stepped in front of Loki and grinned evilly. 

"You have done this to others, have you not? Ehehehe karma is a bitch." You spoke in a monotone voice as a dagger manifested in your hand. You cut his tunic from him, watching as his bare chest rose and sunk with his rapid breathing. 

"Please, Razi-" He was cut off when your sliced him across the cheek with your dagger. 

"That is not my name, you child." Your voice was not your own as you continued your merciless torture.

~Reader Point of View: 

In your mind you were screaming, you did not wish to do this to your love! You needed to stop yourself but you could not. You watched your hands cut him, your mouth insult him and tear him down, your feet broke his ribs, you were powerless. You screamed your pleas and apologies into the void of your own mind. After a moment of silence, Thanos made you see it and feel it, all the things you did to him, his blood running in your hands, he made you taste Loki's life force. You wanted to cry but you could not, you needed to stop, you needed to take control. 

After hours of torture, you were finally allowed control of your body. Thanos, though, had made it to where Loki would never look at you the same. You fell to your knees in front of the almost dead Loki. 

"Loki..." You whispered, "please forgive me, I love you..." Sobs rocked through your body as you engulfed him in a vibrant gold light, using your magic to heal what you could. The scars that you gave him would never fade. The thought made you vomit, you sat in the opposite corner of the room and watched your love. 

He awoke days later, you had not eaten but you force fed him. He sat up, looking around when his eyes fell on you. Fear was a passing emotion in his eyes, it may have been fleeting but you saw it. 

"Raz- Raziel?" His voice was gravelly from little use in the past days. 

You looked at him, your usually glowing eyes had dulled to a forest green. "I think that it is best if you stay away from me." Your voice caught in your throat but you forced the words out. You wanted to hold him, kiss him, be with him... but that was all a dream now... a dream that would never exist. 

"I-it was not your fault, he was controlling you." He tried to reach out but you pulled away. 

"I am a monster Loki, I killed people, I- I nearly killed you. I... I..." Your voice gave out as you shook with silent sobs, you felt him move towards you but you stood and stumbled across the room. 

"No, I will use my magic to teleport you to Asgard, to the throne room. Forget me, forget everything we have shared..." The pain in your chest was unbearable. You wanted to cry but your tears had run dry, your throat ached and you wanted to die. 

"No, you will come with me." He started to argue. 

"No and if you force me, I will take my own life. I can not bare to see you and think of the things I have done." You licked your lips and felt your vision go dark. 

"When was the last time you ate?" Loki asked with worry. You did not reply, you were passed out before your head hit the ground.


End file.
